


Tranquility

by MediocreMemory



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreMemory/pseuds/MediocreMemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett goes missing and Fenris searches for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquility

Fenris paced the room, his head throbbing from the thoughts. Hawke…

The Champion was missing. He knew it had been his own fault- growing reckless and rushing into the group of Templars had caused Hawke to go into a frenzy of madness. The mage had pushed Fenris into a wall, knocking him dizzied and with Varric's help, the elf warrior was dragged to the Hanged Man where they awaited word from Hawke.

Hawke never showed. Despite Varric's words of warning, Fenris dared the streets to find the Champion. He found only remnants of the battle the night before. The Templars had taken him, he knew it. It was clear from the trail of blood that trickled toward the docks. A quick questioning of the dock master and he learned of the mage taken to the Gallows earlier in the morning.

Now he turned before the fireplace in his mansion. Left, then right, hurriedly. His mind forcing him to make a decision. Break into the Gallows, free a man he loved, betray his own ideals for his heart…

He whirled about the idea as he sipped from the amber bottle of Aggregio. He didn't much care for the taste but Hawke had resupplied him with the drink after he finished the last bottle. It was a nice reminder that he was now a free man. And it was Hawke's hand that had helped free him…

He stared down at the foreign label for a moment before tossing the glass thing into the fire and grabbing his blade. I'm coming, Hawke. he told himself.

\-----

Anders crossed his arms, watching the stern gaze Fenris held before him. "And you want to go into the Gallows and free Hawke?"

"Yes." Fenris snarled, doing his best to avert his eyes from the mage before him. "You will help."

"And why should I?" a smirk played across Anders' face. He knew damned well he would help the elf, but he wanted to hear it. He would never let Hawke suffer a fate he feared himself, but to have such an opportunity to hear Fenris say what they both knew was the truth…

"Because he is your friend for whatever reason he finds worth it. Because he is a good person, unlike you. Because I lo-" Fenris pursed his lips, turning away from Anders to face the clinic doors.

"If you will not help me, I will go elsewhere." he said, storming through the exit.

"Wait!" Anders shouted out. A sigh of exasperation and he gathered his staff, falling in step behind Fenris. Varric was already waiting by the entrance to the Gallows. Fenris had only visited here once- to help the… abomination at his back with a young woman being abused by Ser Alrick. This time, he was more than willing to be caught… in the name of his Champion.

The three stepped down into the musty area. Fenris could feel himself sinking into the mud, it covering his marked feet and releasing them with every step. He lost thought of it soon enough as they neared the Gallows. All remained silent as they heard the steps of men unknown ahead.

Blade slipped into hand as Fenris knelt down into a battle stance. The tink! of Bianca being loaded and the rush of air as Anders readied his staff…

\-----

Fenris let a roar bellow from his lungs, rushing forward into a small group of Templars. There would be repercussions later but right now, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered outside of Hawke's safety. He slashed at the midsection of one, a spray of blood coating his tunic and breastplate, before facing another and hacking at him violently. His mind was lost to the fury of battle and his markings lit the area- the pain lost to him under the rage he had buried himself in.

It wasn't until a final bolt rushed past his head and Anders' panicked voice broke out across the small area that he realized the fight was over. There Fenris stood, bathed in gore with his blade sunk into the earth at his side. His emotions were taking him, he knew, but he didn't have the will to stop them.

"Let's go." he growled, stepping over a corpse and pressing on through the tunnel.

Anders shared a glance with Varric, seeing the pale in the dwarf's face before he slipped his prized crossbow on his back and moved forward to take step behind Fenris. It had not occurred to Anders before just how passionate the elf was with their fearless leader until now. It was a tryst, a fleeting romance, before this in his eyes. After seeing the way he hacked and slashed at those he sided with just to save the man he held dear… Anders was starting to realize it. And he was regretting his questionings of the matter he had posed earlier in the year.

\-----

The three of them hurried on through the tunnel, finding an end in sight ahead- given away by the streaming moonlight through the cracks in the grated ceiling that shone down on the rotting wooden door. They were nearing a close to the Gallows Dungeon and Fenris felt his heart quicken.

Was Hawke safe? Was he wholly himself still? Was he even alive? The warrior's brain was racked with fear, fear he hadn't felt for any being before outside of himself. He was not a selfish person but the thought of having any weakness had always been a wary point for him. Now he remembered why.

Every bone in his body urged him to burst through the door, slay every man in his path, and destroy the controls holding Hawke there. But he knew it wouldn't help his Champion's case- or his own. He had to use logic, and he uttered a silent thanks to Varric at his side- knowing it was the calming words the dwarf uttered to him that kept him still; ramblings of inconsequential things that distracted him just enough to keep from shouting his lungs empty at the panic that rose within.

The door was unsurprisingly locked but once again, the dwarf proved his use- shuffling past Fenris to pick the bolt. With a click! the door swung open on creaking hinges, causing all three of them to wince at the noise. A satisfied grin shot across the beardless smaller man but it was not reciprocated by the elf or the mage as they moved inside.

Fenris strangled his voice, wishing to shout out for Hawke. Just to hear a single sound as reply to ease his heart. But once more, he held himself still and instead moved forward.

His lithe body pressed against each wall as shadows formed opposite the room, courtesy of the torchlight that flickered to light the hallways. Carefully, they continued- taking their time. They found luck with the guards posted at the end of the long corridor. The three heavily armored men were collapsing at a table; drunk on Lyrium, no doubt. Fenris spat at the floor, making a barely audible sound as it hit the stone beneath him.

It sickened him that the same substance that burdened him daily was willingly imbibed by men with free lives. He sneered and waited for them to turn their backs to the three before slipping past- graciously unseen as the boisterous laughter floated behind them in the stale air of the dungeon.

There, at the very end of the hall, they saw his figure. Stout and heavily muscled; scars running along exposed arms and ragged dark hair covering his face from view. Fenris knew this man well- felt his touch at night and heard his laughter in brighter times.

Hawke.

\------

"Hawke…" Fenris' low voice struggled from him as he stepped toward the cell. His breath left him as his Champion turned to face him…

The symbol on his forehead told him all he needed to know.

That damned Chantry marking. The blank stare Hawke gave him. Fenris' vision blurred as he stared on, not wanting to believe what had happened.

"Fenris, you shouldn't have come." monotone, Hawke spoke- standing erect as he looked through cold glass eyes at the elf before him.

Fenris grabbed his hair in thick chunks, dipping his head down to face the stone floor. Anything but this. He knew how Hawke feared it. It was the one thing he wanted the least in the world. His Champion had lost his family, almost lost his love when Fenris left that night years ago. His mother, father, brother, and sister were all gone. His mind was all he had left and now that too was gone.

Fenris fell to his knees and his blood-curdling scream echoed off the stone walls.

His vision faded to black as he shut his eyes, only to open them in the cold and damp room of his mansion.

Water leaked down on him from the open ceiling and he was thankful that the rain that beat down outside- and inside the decaying estate- roused him from his slumber. He sat straight up in the bed, breath heavy with his heart.

Warily, he leaned over the side of the worn cot. A nightmare. Nothing more. Hawke is safe… he told himself. But he could barely believe the words in his head.

After a quick moment to shake the last of sleep, he stormed from the room and down the stairs- exiting the mansion to walk the soaked streets to reach Hawke's estate.

He didn't stay to hear Bodahn's greeting after knocking on the door and waiting impatiently for the dwarf to respond. He brushed past the small man and rushed up the stairs. After a preparing moment, he turned the knob and stepped into the dark room.

Fenris stood perfectly still, listening for Hawke's light snore to hit his pointed ears.

There it was.

He relaxed instantly, his body weighing twice its normal weight. He staggered toward the bed, crawling under the warmed sheets and pressed himself against Hawke. The annoyed groan that came from the man before him brought a smile to his face before he closed his eyes to find sleep again… hopefully without losing anything he cared for again this night.


End file.
